halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Asymmetrical Recoilless Rifle-970
The Heavy Asymmetrical Recoilless Carbine 970 (ARC-970) is a Compact-Channel Linear Accelerator weapon used by the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). It is being developed as a possible successor to the already widespread and features a variety of new technology to improve its performance against vehicles and in general field use. It is currently undergoing field testing in the hands of select Spartan Branch personnel who have been deemed experienced and qualified enough. History With the entrance and subsequent widespread popularity of the ARC-920 within Spartan Branch, Acheron Security sought to take their monopoly on handheld electromagnetic weapons to farther lengths which culminated in Project:JACKHAMMER. Development History Project:JACKHAMMER was started in 2556 to develop a more capable and more powerful complement to the ARC-920 in a heavier Anti-Vehicle role. Specifically the Project called for a multi-round internal magazine, an adjustable on-board power source and a larger variety of ammunition to deal with varying forms of targets. The first prototype models came with large, backpack like fusion cells for possible use with augmented personnel while the versions for Spartans had direct plug-in's to the Mjolnir/GEN 2 Fusion Cells. These were both quickly denied as they stood to negatively effect the user in too many ways and making the weapon, by now called the XRC-970, less viable in its given role. By 2557 some progress had been made with regards to the weapons overall body and ammunition. As expected the weapon was longer and heavier than its smaller counterpart weighing 4.7 kilograms more and being 6 inches longer as well as 2 inches taller. While the weight at full load did bring it dangerously close to that of the M6 G/GNR 'Spartan Laser' the size was arguably the greatest accomplishment with only minor increases in length and height to accommodate the magazine which was mounted directly ahead and under the ammo counter in a double stacked position. As of mid-2557 however the weapon had twice surpassed expected R&D costs as Acheron Security made several attempts at miniaturizing Fusion Cell technology to be able to keep the weapon within usable parameters in combat. As it stood prototypes were weighing in at over 40 kilograms. By late 2557 the company was considering cancelling the project as its R&D costs had come up to nearly double that of the ARC-920, however this was stopped when the Weapons Division approached the Armor Division to source components from their latest suits the HAZOP and TRACKER-class Mjolnir. After sourcing the Micro-Fusion Reactors from the suits and in particular adapting the strain resistant reactor case from TRACKER along with it's adjustable output capability it took only 6 months for the Weapons Division to showcase the new power system including the reverse engineered Micro Fusion Reactor and greatly improved protection of the reactor itself being able to stand up to direct hits from a variety of high power ammunition. The weapon exhibited a far greater energy output compared to the ARC-920 being able to charge faster, depending on the setting, and deliver significantly more damage. However as a result of the splicing of technology from Mjolnir systems the Ordnance Commission subjected the weapon to far rougher and longer periods of testing before even allowing them for field tests which began in April 2558 Design Specifications Ammunition The legacy ammunition shared between the gun and its smaller counterpart was also advanced upon with several forms including dedicated Armor Piercing (AP) rounds, Armor Piercing, High Explosive (APHE) an advancement over those used in the Arclight model of the ARC-920, Proximity Airburst rounds which advance on the existing ones used in the Whiplash model of the ARC-920 as well as the standard High Explosive (HE) rounds. Category:UNSC Weapons